Flammable Mutants
by Shire-Lumina
Summary: This in not exactly a Warrior story, so If you'd like to know more, then please feel free to find out what I mean by reading this story. Raine will not have an actual part in this story either, so yah.


**This story is not really like Warriors to tell you the truth, The only reason I put it like that is because of some minor things that have things to do with Warriors, like Stream's past for instance. She used to be in a weird Warrior-like tribe/clan/group. Okay, so I hope you enjoy this story enough, I canup with the idea four years ago, so yah. It's an old idea.**

* * *

THIRD PERSON

The black tigress batted her eyelashes, ''Frisky, you don't make any sense." she meowed loudly as she padded into the small cave.

A yellow long eared and tailed canine glanced up from a stone tablet before narrowing his eyes and growling, "Shut up, and quit complaining. Just find it!" he glared menacingly at the female and stood up, exiting the cave briskly.

The feline rolled her bright orange eyes. "Your too hard on me!" she whined as she followed him out. "If you don't calm down, then those giant wasps will come and devour us!"

The yellow dog groaned.

* * *

STREAM's POV

I wandered aimlessly around the forest. I mewled pitifully, and I stretched my aching muscles.

When in this world am I gonna find him? I growled in frustration. I had been searching roughly for days. Nearly two weeks actually, and I was extremely exhausted from all this walking.

Grr. What am I looking for? Pfft.

My boyfriend. WHAT? Yes, I am looking for my idiot boyfriend who ran off around two years ago. Oh really, he ran away did he? No. Actually my father drove him away, My father hated him.

Why? Because why on earth would a cat allow his daughter to marry a dog? None at all! That's why.

My life is the worst. My father gets rid of the only one true creature I love, and forces me to date others. Haha.

Your probably wondering how on earth a cat fought off a dog, huh? Well my father is a VERY large cat. It's like he was part lion or something. Double grr.

So, because my father kept trying to get me to marry snotty, arrogant, brats, I ran away. And to tell you the truth, I'm very proud of myself. My goal from now on, is to find my beloved Bullet, and to ask him to keep me as his own, and to never leave me.

Boy, am I tired! I wouldn't mind eating a fish or some- what's that smell?

I stopped walking abruptly and looked around confused, when I smelt it again. It smelled somewhat familiar and all but-

OMYGOSH IT'S BULLET! I started to get excited. My Bullet? Here? Where! I started to sniff around but then I realized. His scent was very stale. Triple grr!

I tore at the grass in anger, and hissed. Why wasn't I here yesterday? I surely woulf have found him!

Sighing in defeat, I gave up and plopped myself down. A few tears soaking into my fur. I wish I were a dog, then I would've been able to marry Bullet without a second thought. Grr.

There was some rustling in the bushes a few feet away. My eyes widened. "Who's there?" I demanded, my words stammering.

The intruder chuckled and a giant paw stepped out of the forest into the clearing I was sulking in. WHAT IS THAT HUGE THING?

Then It came out full view. It was a very tall canine, about ten feet tall. WOW this thing was big. But then, a scent wafted through and I gasped.

Shaking uncontrollably my eyesight moved northward, and made eye contact with this dog. I felt vulnerable around this thing, and my instincts were telling me to run. _RUN dearie, or you could be DOG FOOD!_

I shook the though out and took one step back. The thing smirked and said eerily. "What's a little snack like you wandering around?" That made me mad.

I'm no snack! Although I do admit I am a very small cat, smaller than average. But this guy? Grr, he is SOOOOOOOOO frustrating!

My fur stood on end as I hardenedmy gaze and took a step forward to make up for the one I took back, and to make myself seem maybe a _little_ bit more threatening. Just maybe.

He chuckled and lowered his head to get a better look at me. Even though I felt like bolting away, I forced myself to stand my groung and not back off.

If lashed out at him, hooking my claw momentarily on his big oaf nose. He jerked his head back in shock, then recovered, laughing like and idiot.

I glared at him, and he snickered. "Your a feisty little thing arent's you." I hissed at him. He smirked even more.

I noticed some of his blood on my fur and its smell caught my attention. It smelled familiar. Where did I smell it before?

O. MY. GOSH. My confidence faded as I started shaking again. "B... B... Bullet...?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER YAY!**

**So how do You think of this story so far? **

**Oh yah, and if you don't review, I'll send** **Bullet after you so he can crush you and eat you like kibble.**

**RAINE: Why are you throwing threats at them? **

**Well, cuz I want reviews...?**

**RAINE: *grabs a frozen pizza and knocks me over the head.* There. Sorry yall for S-H's bad manners, but I also would really appreciate it if you'd review, Haha...**


End file.
